


Drabble: Demon Magnet

by sparrow2000



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000
Summary: Xander lives with the consequences of Willow’s ‘Will Be Done’ spell.
Kudos: 11





	Drabble: Demon Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the 2020 Snowflake Challenge  
> Warnings: None  
> No actual slash in the drabble, but slash relationship discussed

Xander doesn’t resent being a demon magnet.

Not really.

Not since he’s learned to go with the flow.

It’s broadened his mind,

His vocabulary,

His technique.

Who knew a trip to Willie’s could be so…. instructive?

Spike certainly seems to appreciate his new lifestyle.

Vocally,

Repeatedly,

Publicly.

It works for them.

Xander’s done with closets.

Metaphorical and actual.

He’s not done with Spike.

Seems like Spike isn’t done with him either.

It’s life on the Hellmouth.

He won’t say it’s love, but maybe some day?

Until then, he’ll settle for what he’s got.

Magnetism.

He must thank Willow for that.


End file.
